Gray Champion (John Domeck)/Character evolution
The following is a list of versions of John Domeck Gray Champion incarnations throughout the history of the Gerosha multiverse, detailing how the character has evolved as concept over time. Earth-G0 See also: Hyper-Über-Proto Gerosha The initial John Domeck incarnation was created for The Gray Champion: Chastity's Plains, a short story for a high school literature class in which students had to come up with a tale about the Gray Champion returning some time after events in the original Hawthorne tale. John soon evolved into a movie premise by the beginning of 2002, in which he would be a ghost trapped in the Marlquaan and forced to battle until his spirit could be freed. Hea Pang was known as "Heeshwa Pwong," given the Dozerfleet founder's lack of exposure to anything genuinely Korean at the time. The first story was going to involve a hypnotic, green-cloaked monster from Saudi Arabia named "Verdabbin" that Gray had to protect his friends and loved ones from. This was also intended to be a direct tie-in to events surrounding 9/11. John would battle Verdabbin in Grand Rapids, as that area was more familiar in days before there was routine access to Google Maps to study Boston's streets with. Creed's song "Freedom Fighter" was envisioned as a perfect soundtrack for a montage of John adopting the Gray Champion moniker under Heeshwa's guidance. Arguably, John in this version was supposed to be the original Puritan ghost from Hawthorne's vision. Earth-G1 See also: Über-Proto Gerosha The decision to replace Verdabbin with Eqquibus came after the Dozerfleet founder watched Spider-Man in theaters. Willem Dafoe's Green Goblin became the inspiration for a newer, more fleshed-out and more personable villain. From there, pictures of horses and one of an incubus that featured on Google Images inspired the idea of a man who was merged with a horse and an incubus. John was made still-living, and bonded with the Marlquaan, instead of a spirit trapped in it. This came as the result of a need to: # Make the character more vulnerable and # Make the Marlquaan's nature more universal and applicable to other characters. A lot of this change was necessitated by a decision to merge John's mythology into the greater Gerosha universe, where it needed to share space with The Meshalutian Trilogy and and eventually Ciem. However, he would remain largely under-developed at the time, due to greater emphasis in the fall of 2002 on 90 Has No Secant, which was in-turn inspired by The Ring. Earth-G2 See also: Proto Gerosha John was to be a canon figure, along with other cast members of his continuity family, in Earth-G2. However, very little was changed apart from what were already included in Earth-G1's changes. Emphasis was placed in this version on the Rintels and the Flippos. Earth-G3 See also: Test Gerosha Test Gerosha, had it taken off, would have eventually tried to merge the Gray Champion's continuity together with that of Stan and Shalia Flippo. Instead, all it accomplished was to define Marissa Hood better - as well as much-reduce the size of Shalia's original family. Her brothers were erased from the timeline this time, making Shalia an only child. Earth-G3.1 See also: Gerosha Prime Immediately following Test Gerosha, Gerosha "Prime" (first proper Gerosha universe) became the first-ever attempt at telling The Battle for Gerosha. This cemented both the continuity family's title and the Flippo family's central importance to greater mythos. However, emphasis on defining Ciem through an early Candi Levens meant that pursuit of a reconciliation of Gray Champion and Ciem continuity was delayed. Further delay came in the form of side projects in disconnected universes, such as When Bikes Argue. However, Ciem's story being spread out over three webcomics provided some fixed timeline for Gray to connect with. Earth-G4 See also: Despair Gerosha One more time, Gray Champion continuity development was sidelined, this time to build a better Ciem continuity. This first attempt was doomed, partially by software and hardware issues. However, the problems with 2006's Ciem webcomic led to better things a year later. It was first in 2006, however, that sketches were attempted of Eqquibus, officially having him replace Verdabbin as Gray's initial adversary in Freedom's Apparition. Earth-G5 Earth-G6 Earth-G7 See also: Main article, Cataclysmic Gerosha Comprehensive Gerosha plans for the Gray Champion trilogy were only slightly revised for Cataclysmic Gerosha. Gray's role in Abolition was rewritten slightly to make it conform to the season 4 plot for Sodality. In late 2015, real-life news events inspired Shaken Dust. The desire to make John Domeck have his own Gerosha-continuity-building trilogy also arrived as a result of reimagining the character some more. Comments on DeviantArt that he was basically "Puritan Thor" have led to a desire to pursue playing up the similarities. Shaken Dust was to be the final part of John's adventures in modern Boston, in much the way that Thor: Ragnarok was to be the final movie in the MCU's Thor trilogy. From there, John would go on to play a roles in Augmentation, Vindication, Battle for Metheel, and even have some significance to Centipede + 49. After meeting Roy Bernald, he quickly concluded that the latter would one day be a worthy replacement for himself. He would continue to play roles in the background during Swappernetters, though Tabitha Pang would take center stage by that time. The Society of the Icy Finger became much more significant this time around, quickly gaining power after Eqquibus' stunts to rise up as a formidable global threat on par with and even exceeding that of the Hebbleskin Gang. Their brief alliance meant that John would have to cross paths with characters from Ciem mythos even before the two factions were joined in the Sodality of Gerosha years later. Events in Chillingworth's Revenge would inspire the Hebbleskins and Icy Finger to recruit Drop-In and Eric Korsicht as liaison mercenaries, as well as competing with the Kerpher Gang's leader Victor Nanale by taking on Clyde Spendelworth of Gleeful-N'-Young, formerly the CEO of Sleet Mountain. However, that also meant that the Purge-Flare would leap from the pages of Blood Over Water and join in with the not-yet-officially-formed proto-Sodality to take on these common threats, inspired in costume by Extirpon. More so, Eqquibus' experiment that brought John into the year 2012 is also credited with creating Extirpon, Slip-Sadie, Cocklebur, Extirwraith, Nematode, Spoliat, and more. Events in Ciem: Inferno would therefore inspire events in Shaken Dust to happen, which would in turn inspire events in Ciem: Ash Cloud and Ciem: Wrath of Quoll. And those events would in turn lead to a young Tabitha's hero-worship of Ciem. Not only did the Ciem and Gray Champion myth arcs get to finally connect, they actually indirectly affected each other's immediate successive progressions. Earth-G7.2 Earth-G7.2.1 See also: Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe ''Percolation'' Main article: Percolation (Gerosha Chronicles), See also: Extirpon other media appearances, Gray Champion at MAA Fanfic Universe Percolation marks the first explicit appearance of the John Domeck version of the Gray Champion in a form of media not canon to any prior Gerosha continuity. This fanfic for Marvel: Avengers Alliance explains how it would be possible for Extirpon to be temporarily exported to that game's version of the Marvel universe, where he'd partially lose his powers and be forced to become a SHIELD agent operating under the moniker of "Agent Opendi." Jubilee and the Danny Ketch version of Ghost Rider find themselves switching universes with Extirpon and Anarteq III temporarily. SHIELD and SCALLOP would eventually find a way to establish contact with each other, and negotiate how to get Extirpon and Anarteq III home. However, the two displaced Marvel heroes initially arrive in Boston. They are attacked by Janet Phillips, the Icy Finger, the Crooked Rainbow, and Boston police. Hea Pang and the Gray Champion intervene to save them. Hea contacts Darius and has the displaced heroes sent to SCALLOP headquarters until something can be done about their predicament. From there, she and Gray further monitor activity related to their new friends as SCALLOP agents request them to. This story takes place a short time after the events in Extirpon and Freedom's Apparition, happening roughly in early 2013 right as Hea first discovers she is pregnant with Tabitha. This was also, according to some players, the moment when Avengers Alliance reached its peak of popularity on Facebook. However, Percolation as a story wasn't a significant deal in Dozerfleet continuity until late 2013, when the founder of Dozerfleet started playing Avengers Alliance and needed to name his in-game agent. John's clone in the MAA fanfic universe was elaborately described and laid out in the hopes that Marvel would take interest and want to integrate him as an actual character for Avengers Alliance on Facebook, along with many other heroes. However, the Dozerfleet-to-Marvel project was abandoned in 2016 when it was announced that Playdom was going to take Avengers Alliance offline. In addition to John, Candi got an entry. Several members of the Camelry were also given entries, including Lemon Witch and Maddening Rod. There were even plans to include the Knights of Cortascius and the 20s Altered Judo Iguanas. ''Percolation: Legends'' Main article: Percolation: Legends This story documents how John and others became cloned into being long-term parts of Earth-12131-F. It was essentially a tie-in for Avengers Alliance Tactics. However, its further pursuit was dropped when that game and the original Avengers Alliance were taken down by Playdom. The short-lived mobile app of Avengers Alliance 2 also failed to justify a return of the Gray Champion to pursuit within Marvel. ''Camelorum Adventures'' See also: Camelorum Adventures, Percolation Warriors Saga John is recruited to the Percolation Warriors by a joint effort with Lex Philippine, Fred Hanom, and Stan Woudean to save the entire multiverse from the Triumvirate. He finds himself initially working with Emeraldon, Pablo, Anna, Col. Flix, Ion Boy, Lightning Hobo, the Judo Iguanas, Purge-Flare, most of the Knights of Cortascius, and Extirpon to deal with certain pocket dimensions that are endangered by Triumvirate activity. Also joining him are Roy, Tobias , and Sarah. Hea and Tabitha are sent to the other unit: Team "F-Pod." They work with Xira, Ciem, Sniperbadger, Maddening Rod, Semaphore, Lemon Witch, Kayla Tarington, and Stacey Mirafuentes to resolve the other issues. Team F-Pod is also eventually assisted by a version of Berseh. See also * Gray Champion (John Domeck) Category: Gray Champion